Gomawo
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


MAIN CAST : WONKYU

AUTHOR : MHIAKYU

OTHER CAST : MINHO, HANGENG, HECHUL, DONGHAE

RATING : T

GENRE : FLUFF, ROMANCE DLL

**WARNING : MPREG, YAOI, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), BAHASA TIDAK BAKU HAL-HAL TIDAK JELAS LAINNYA. JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN MENIGGALKAN FF INI SEBELUM ADA NIAT MEMBERIKAN FLAME.**

"Eomma" panggil namja kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun kepada namja cantik dan juga manis yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun ibu dari namja kecil tersebut. Kyuhyun tengah menjemput buah hatinya yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah Kid High school.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Minho. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun Minho tertawa senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_ Minho?" Kyuhyun bingung melihat sikap Minho yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Minho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mencium pipi chubby Kyuhyun. "Eomma tadi seonsaengnim menyuruh kami menulis tentang appa dan eomma." Kyuhyun diam mendengar ucapan Minho ia masih ingin mendengar lebih jelas apa saja yang dialami anaknya selama disekolah hari ini.

"Minho menulis appa dan eomma adalah orang tua yang baik bagi Minho, appa dan eomma selalu menyayangi Minho walaupun appa sangat sibuk tapi, appa selalu meluangkan waktu untuk liburan bersama. Eomma juga ibu yang sangat cantik dan lembut selalu membacakan dongeng buat Minho saat ingin tidur, Minho sangat menyukai saat appa dan eomma mencium Minho setelah Minho tidur. Minho sangat beruntung mempunyai orang tua seperti appa dan eomma." tutur Minho menampilkan wajah senang yang begitu kentara. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyimpan rasa harunya matanya berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar cerita Minho.

"Eomma jangan menangis appa akan marah pada Minho kalau tahu eomma menangis gara-gara cerita Minho." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Minho ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan keluarganya mempunyai suami yang begitu perhatian, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya serta anak yang sangat lucu seperti Minho.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya menghapus air matanya sendiri lalu menatap Minho. "Ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian menggenggam jemari mungil Minho mununtunnya ke mobil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

~~~~~WonKyu~~~~~

Terlihat para pelayan tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dirumah yang dibilang cukup besar sangat tidak mungkin ah lebih tepatnya istana mengerjakan sesuatu atas perintah tuannya.

"Cepat selesaikan sebelum istriku pulang" titah seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis Choi Siwon namja keturunan bangsawan atau lebih tepatnya pangeran kerajaan Korea suami dari namja cantik Cho Kyuhyun.

Yup Choi Siwon adalah anak dari raja Choi Hangeng dan permaisuri Choi Hechuul. Tapi, Siwon melepaskan gelar tersebut ia lebih senang menjadi rakyat biasa daripada menjadi pengeran setelah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun kini menjadi Choi Kyuhyun namja cantik rakyat biasa yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ia sedang berkunjung melihat keadaan rakyatnya.

Dengan tekad yang penuh ia melamar Kyuhyun untuk menjadi istrinya, semua rakyat Korea menyambut bahagia keputusan pangeran Siwon terlebih pangeran Siwon orang yang sangat ramah dan bersahaja dengan rakyatnya. Setelah menikah dengan pesta yang sangat meriah saat itu juga pangeran Siwon mengumumankan kepada sang raja dan ratu serta semua rakyatnya yang menghadiri pernikahannya, melepaskan gelarnya sebagai pangeran serta pindah dari istana tinggal dirumah biasa dengan Kyuhyun dan gelar pangeran ia berikan kepada Choi Donghae adik pangeran Siwon. Sang raja dan ratu menerima keputusan pangeran Siwon tapi, dengan syarat rumah yang ia tinggali harus hadiah dari raja dan ratu serta pelayan-pelayan istana tinggal dirumah itu.

Disinilah Siwon tinggal beserta istri dan anaknya dirumah yang mirip istana sangat mewah hadiah dari raja dan ratu. Walaupun pangeran Siwon sudah menjadi rakyat biasa mempunyai perusahaan sendiri ia tetap dihormati dan disanjung memang gelar tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Tuan semuanya sudah siap" ucap salah satu pelayan dirumahnya.

"Saat Kyunnie datang kalian semua bersembunyi jangan ada yang keluar walaupun dia memanggil kalian _arraseo_ ?"

"_Ne arraseo_ tuan"

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi"

Siwon ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun istrinya yang selalu menemaninya selama kurang lebih 8 tahun dalam suka maupun duka. Kira-kira kejutan apa yang dipersiapkan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun kita lihat saja nanti #evilsmirk.

Terdengar suara mobil yang baru saja masuk digarasi mobil semua pelayan serta Siwon langsung bersembunyi ketika tahu yang datang adalah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjemput Minho.

"Nyonya Choi mari saya bawakan tas tuan kecil" tawar supir tersebut salah satu pelayan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas Minho lalu menggandeng tangan Minho tapi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa Minho hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Eomma aku mau bermain ditaman."

"Minho harus ganti baju dulu."

"_Ani_ eomma Minho janji hanya sebentar saja pelayan Kim akan menemaniku" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui keinginan Minho. Minho tertawa senang kemudian mengajak pelayan Kim yang menjabat sebagai supir Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Setelah Minho pergi Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu yang ia lihat karpet berwarna putih terjulur didepannya dengan taburan bunga mawar putih dan juga yang berterbangan di rumahnya. Kyuhyun sungguh takjub siapa yang melakukan ini? Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan perlahan dikarpet putih tersebut yang penuh dengan mawar putih semakin kedalam (rumanya gede sekali) ia melihat lilin yang berbentuk love dan didalam lingkaran love terdapat foto dirinya yang cukup besar ia melihat ada kertas kecil yang terlipat dengan cepat ia mengambil lalu membacanya.

_Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku terima kasih telah menjadi istri ku yang selalu mendampingiku dan terima kasih telah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae._

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah membaca isi surat itu ia tahu Siwon yang menulis surat walaupun pendek tapi disetiap kata-katanya sungguh mempunyai makna yang dalam bagi Kyuhyun. "_Nado Saranghae_ Wonnie".

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat ruangan yang tiba-tiba gelap hanya cahaya lilin berbentuk love menerangi ruangan tersebut. Ia mendongak kearah jendela ternyata semuanya ditutup dengan kain gelap entah apa itu Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu. "Wonniiie!" panggil Kyuhyun ketakutan karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun takut gelap. "Wonniiie!" kini Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Siwon tapi Siwon tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Pelayan…pelayaaan! Apa rumah ini kosong? Siwon kau dimana aku takut hyung" Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis karena ketakutakan namun, ia melihat seorang namja dan anak kecil berdiri diujung tangga yang sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu karena jauh dari jangkauannya ditambah mawar-mawar putih yang berjatuhan dari tadi tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mencoba mendekati dua orang tersebut baru selangkah ia mendengar suara dentingan piano Kyuhyun pun diam tapi malah dentingan piano itu tidak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ia kembali mendengar suara piano itu dan ia baru sadar ternyata suara piano akan berbunyi saat ia melangkahkan kakinya dikarpet. Sungguh ajaib bagaimana bisa melakukan ini bahkan dentingan piano itu mengalun indah. Kyuhyun ingat lagu ini adalah lagu saat Siwon melamarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah bahkan lupa tadi ia takut gelap. Langkahnya terhenti karena tidak melihat dua orang tadi. "Kemana perginya dua orang itu?". gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut tiba-tiba lilin menyala disekitarnya dan kalau dilihat dari atas Kyuhyun ada didalam lingkaran lilin yang berbentuk love Kyuhyun tepat berada ditengahnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpesona melihat itu semua benar-benar sangat romantis. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa transnya terkejut mendengar suara seorang bernyanyi yang Kyuhyun yakin itu suara Siwon dan Minho (mian lagunya aq g cantumin cos nih buatx buru2).

"Pantas saja Minho ingin ketaman rupanya dia sudah tahu semua ini" Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan suami dan anaknya, Kyuhyun mendongak keatas dan langsung membulatkan kedua matanya melihat Siwon dan Minho terbang dengan balon berwarna biru (seperti ss3 suju) sambil bernyanyi dan menebarkan mawar putih semua serba putih kecuali balonnya.

Kyuhyun menangis terharu dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya ia sungguh bahagia dengan kejutan ini tapi, kenapa kejutan ini diperuntukkan untuknya Kyuhyun merasa hari ini tidak ulang tahun maupun ulang tahun perkawinannya. Siwon dan Minho mendarat tepat didepan Kyuhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata lagu yang mereka bawakan sudah selesai.

"Wonnie….Minho"

"Kejutan ini tidak sebesar rasa cinta dan sayangku padamu Kyu, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus selama ini" Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Eomma Minho berterima kasih karena eomma akan memberikan adik buat Minho" Minho berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun memberikan kado kecil ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut tidak mengerti maksud perkataan buah hatinya.

"Maksud Minho?" Kyuhyun duduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minho diikuti Siwon.

"Appa mengatakan kalau eomma sedang mengandung adik Minho" jawab Minho dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang ditatap langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku semalam melihat hasil tes pack mu _chagi_ sehingga aku menyiapkan kejutan ini untukmu, _gomawo_ akan memberikan kembali malaikat kecil untukku serta Minho untuk meramaikan rumah kita. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menangis terharu memang Kyuhyun sedang mengandung 1 bulan dan ia merahasiakannya pada Siwon bermaksud memberi kejutan tapi, ia malah yang diberi kejutan.

"Eomma"

"_Ne_ _chagi_?"

"Buka kado ku eomma" Kyuhyun tersadar ia melupakan kado Minho dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka kado tersebut terlihat 3 kalung liontin berbentuk love jika dibuka maka terlihat foto mereka.

"Itu hadiah dari appa dan Minho eomma menyukainya?" tanya Minho ragu-ragu takut jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya.

"Ini kado terindah yang pernah eomma dapat Minho _gomawo_ telah mencintai eomma, eomma juga sangat mencintai kalian. Siwon bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan Minho membisikkan sesuatu "Appa bersyukur menjadi keluarga kalian, kalian adalah kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku appa menyayangi kalian. Kyuhyun dan Minho membalas pelukan Siwon suasana yang romantis, kebahagiaan mereka disaksikan para pelayan yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

END


End file.
